Finding Bella Swan
by JustAMockingbird
Summary: In the modern age of social networking and the old fashioned town of Forks lies the struggle of an almost adult who is trying to find herself while keeping her family together and keeping her hands off her brothers best friend.
1. Chapter 1

_At a very young age I had come across the startling realization that I was not good at anything. I wasn't bad but I wasn't great either and just like 70% of the rest of the world's population I was just average. Don't quote me on the percentage because along with being just average I was also a pathological liar. Some people would call me creative or funny but I'm not either, I'm just a 19 year old average pathological lying human of the female variety. I could add a few more adjectives to describe myself but I suppose it's only fair that I let you pick and choose the adjectives that would best describe me. The truth is I'm not really sure how one is supposed to talk about themselves in this way I've never read a biography or an auto biography. By this point you're probably thinking why does a 19 year old girl need to write a story about herself at all well I have a very good answer for you. In my short life I have gained quite a varied amount of wisdom one of the perks of living as an average female individual of the diverse community of Forks Washington. Also to clarify by diverse I' m not talking about ethnic diversity. Forks could be best described as vanilla with a drizzle of caramel (the population of the next door Indian reserve was slowly trickling into forks as well). By diversity I mean the obvious divide in people of different beliefs,status and bank accounts. Because if there was one thing the original members of the Town of Forks cared about it was their trust funds. _

"I'm rambling now. This is why I'll never be a writer."

"Why are you talking to yourself?" my mom asks inquisitively from across the table.

"Nothing, hey mom can I ask you something personal?"

She peeks up from her lap top, "Sure" she mutters hesitantly, her reaction isn't surprising personal questions are few and far between in the swan family household these days.

"Why did you and dad separate for two years before you got married?"

"We were too young I guess." She sighs in relief that I haven't brought up the other personal matter but not only am I too scared to straight forwardly ask that question but my mind is occupied with me problems right now.

"So you were trying to find yourself right."

"What was there to find out about myself I just needed to finish university before I could tie myself to someone else."

"So you've never felt out of place like you didn't belong cause I ju…"

My mom interrupts me before I can even finish my word let alone my sentence "Isabella I don't see how these questions have anything to do with your biology homework now shush I need to finish my work and start on dinner."

"Actually mom I'm done my homework I'm just gonna pop by Jessica's real quick"

She grimaces but only tells me to hurry back because Dad isn't fond of the Stanley's. I pick up my purse and get into my car before I start voicing my displeasure. The reason my dad doesn't like the Stanley's is because he screwed Mrs. Stanley as a birthday gift for himself we both walked in on them doing it on his desk at work but it's like she's blacked it out they both have. They both pretend like nothing happened because the façade of being forks finest family is more important than happiness. Truth is I can't even look at Jessica anymore so naive and worshipful of her strictly catholic parents but I pretend like she's my best friend in hopes of one of my parents finally cracking. They don't. It wasn't always like this we used to be happy, we used to care about each other not just the status quo, but the minute Forks started growing and just being the great grandson of the founder of the town wasn't enough to keep you in power as the mayor my parents job became to protect their name not their values. I park the car in front of the all too familiar all too comforting lone CD store in Forks.

"Hey Dipshit haven't see you in a while"

"Hey Asshat, what's up?"

"Oh nothing just insanely sleep deprived I mean I knew baby's take away sleep but who knew pregnant wives did as well" He's smiling as he says this but as soon as he sees my face he just knows.

"Hey come here I've got something that'll make you feel better" He pulls out a CD from beneath the counter as he finishes his sentence. "It just came in today I've been listening to them all afternoon you'll like it."

"Thanks Em," I say as I pick up the CD I read the track list and smile because this is why I love Emmett so much because he knows how fucked up our family is and he knows all I want is to get my mind off of things. "You and Rose should come over for dinner soon I miss you!"

"I miss you too but the last thing Dad would want is to see his failure of a son months before the election."

"Fuck Charlie if anyone's the failure it's him."

"He messed up Bell you need to forgive him, mom did and she was the one that got cheated on."

"I'd forgive him if he actually acknowledged what happened, and by the way you should be mad at him with me you're the scorned son."

"I've got more important things to deal with if he wants to be angry about my career choice that's up to him I know he still loves me and I know he still loves mom, everyone's family is fucked up you just got to learn to live with it."

"Ugh, I thought you'd help me hate him, when did you become so sensible?"

"Since I realised I'm about to be a dad, you're young but you know everything isn't black and white it's only been two weeks since it's happened trust me this is the calm before the storm and when shit hits the fan you'll miss the silence."

"Do you really think they care Em cause from what I can tell as someone who lives there 24/7 is that they've forgotten that it even happened?"

"You know they love each other right?"

"I guess so…"

"Then you should know that whatever's happening right now Mom wants Dad to focus on the campaign because this is his life's work and even if it seems like they're ignoring it they aren't they just make sure you don't' know that something's wrong."

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you; you're the best brother ever." I give him a hug something we rarely ever do usually our interactions consist of verbal sparring. Emmett's five years older than me but we are so close that our age difference seems a lot smaller than that.

"Ok stop getting so emotional on me I already have a wife who does that." He hugs me back though and I know he'll always be there. "But if things get too suffocating at home just call me and you can come stay with me and Rose ok!"

"Yeah, anyways so Of Monsters and Men huh since when did you start listening to this kind of music?"

"Since an annoying little shit made me listen to Mumford and Sons for my whole summer break two years ago."

"Well seems like this annoying little shit is a really good influence maybe you should buy this said little shit tickets to the Ed Sheeran concert in Seattle."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Ok fine!" He smiles and I can't contain my squeals until he interrupts me "I'll let Edward know he should thank you for the free tickets"

"Excuse me where did Edward come in from"

"You just told me to buy tickets for the annoying shit that made me listen to Mumford and Sons"

"Yeah but I thought I was the annoying shit…" I'm so flustered that it takes me a while to even notice the shit eating grin resting on his face, "Omg I hate you I could've gotten an aneurism from the explanation I was about to give."

"I'm sorry but it makes my day to see you suffer a bit"

He ducks before I can swing at him.

"Well you can tell Edward to fuck off cause those tickets have my name on them."

"Well isn't that a lovely way to say hello after such a long time Bella." The telltale creep of embarrassment snakes its way up to cover my cheeks in a god awful redness as I turn around already anticipating Edwards oh so famous smirk.

"Hey Edward…sorry about that" I wave awkwardly from my spot in front of the counter.

"Oh cut the sorry crap swan we both know you've said worse things to me" He chuckles before giving me a hug, and then let's go almost immediately effectively enhancing the most awkward two minutes of my life because what the fuck dude who goes in a for a hug and let's go before the other person can even hug you back.

"That's true Cullen I guess I have nothing to be sorry about after all." And then everything's back to normal. Except it's not because though I've known Edward since I was born though he has been Em's best friend since they were two my sibling like love and sometimes animosity towards Edward ended as soon as he drunkenly made out then proceeded to puke on me at Emmett's wedding six months ago.

But he doesn't bring it up and neither do I because I have bigger problems than dealing with memories of barely there horny drunken escapades with my brothers best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disney movies have ruined my life. I had understood this fact when I was 6 years old and crying because Mike Newton threw my shoe at my face during recess and made fun of me for leaving said shoe on his staircase. But the reason for my current disdain at Disney movies is that despite my outward hatred for them I secretly held out hope that at least one of the teachings of Disney would be real you know the one about "Good things happening to good people". Well fuck you Disney because I have been the goodest girl and all I've got is a broken family, a guy who puked on me and forgot and an identity crisis. So the life lesson I give to you my readers is that don't watch Disney movies they create false perception of what life is going to be like. Then you'll begin to believe these false perceptions and end up where I am, on the coast of disappointment off the ocean of lost hopes and dreams._

I put the journal down and focus my attention on my guest "There's something wrong with me...I think."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Alice if you were thinking of becoming a psychiatrist then I suggest a career change you suck at helping people"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't exactly tell you to confide your deepest darkest secrets to me now did I?"

"Yeah well you're the only one who knows everything and I need someone to talk to"

"You know there's a reason kids help phone was created"

"Fuck you I'm not suicidal"

"Love you too and are you sure because I don't think you've showered since last Monday I think unhygienic practices is a sign of depression"

"The reason I haven't showered is because the only way for me to not out shine you is to look dirty"

"That's true but I think your eating disorder might outshine me"

"I think Jacob has an eating disorder"

"Probably to cover up for being gay"

I feel shitty but can't help but laugh because only Alice would insinuate that her boyfriend is gay. "Jacob's not gay"

"No he's not but at least now your face doesn't look like I murdered your puppy"

"I'm more of a cat person but now that I think of it Jacob could totally be gay I mean no straight guy that's not from Texas would wear cowboy boots willingly?"

"You're a bitch but you bring up a very valid point I think me and Jake need to have a talk"

Our conversation seems so serious but before long were in hysterics because despite how feminine Jake may be he is most definitely not gay since he's almost always humping Alice.

"Anyway mom's throwing a party for Edward and she wanted me to invite you"

"And why does Mr. Perfect need another party didn't he just have a party?"

"That was six months ago and it was Emmett's bachelor party anyways Ed got into Harvard Law School."

"I thought Edward wanted to be an accountant like Carlisle?"

"No, Dad wanted Edward to be an accountant."

"He could be a great lawyer you know since he did his undergraduate in bullshit and lying."

"Good one..." Alice was getting better at sarcasm.

"Ok yeah I'll come over." And it has nothing to do with me wanting to make out with him "When is it?"

"Tomorrow"

"Well thanks for the advance notice." I can't help but roll my eyes because of course Alice would tell me this last minute.

"Now I'll need to wear something ugly and frilly, wanna go shopping tomorrow B you can help me find something not atrocious."

"Alice we live in Forks the only articles of clothing worthy of formal events sold here are pink puffy and frilly."

"Ugh it's a good thing were not going to Prom everyone in this town dresses up terrible on normal days I bet Prom would feel like we entered a Toddlers and Tiara's set."

"Hey Honey Boo Boo is my idol."

"Yeah just another reason why I think you might be depressed anyways I need to leave, Jacob's drunk and horny."

"Thanks for letting me know that valuable piece of information."

"Try not to kill yourself while I'm gone." Alice is already half way out the door as she says this but for once I'm glad she isn't here.

Have you ever felt trapped like you're suffocating when really you can breathe perfectly fine? The truth is you're not fine your thoughts are overcoming you. You have no reason to feel sad but somehow you do. You're surrounded by people but somehow you feel lonely. I just wanted to escape I hated this town so much. I hated what I was becoming. I was 19 years old for God's sake but I was so cynical you would think I'd been through hell and back. And even though I could successfully pinpoint the source of my sadness I couldn't crush it because subconscious thoughts are a bitch and bitches are persistent life ruining fuckers. So I only have one option.

"Jasper can we talk?"

… _...

"Hey sweetie I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Esme pulls me in a warm embrace and all I want to do is puke down her probably expensive top.

Esme Cullen was a lying, manipulative and deceptive housewife sugar coated in name brand clothes, a doting mother persona and a membership to the country club. And while I could manage to ignore every other trust fund wife of Forks, I grew up with Esme Cullen she was my second mother and had about just as much input in my life as my own mother. Yet even though I hated her I loved her as well, I was a walking talking fucking paradox sue me ok.

"Hey Esme, yeah I've just been busy how are you?"

"Oh I'm good sweetheart but enough about me, did you volunteer yourself for the bake sale next week?"

"No not yet…"

"Oh well I told Renee she should do that soon you know they only accept 5 volunteers and Lisa Mallory will snap that spot up for her snobby little daughter."

"It's ok Esme maybe Lauren should get that spot this ye…"

"Nonsense honey you need to volunteer you know how white trash the Mallory's are, don't worry I'll sign up for you I assume Renee's a little preoccupied."

I didn't have to look at her to realize Esme knew, I mean of course she did my mother told her everything and I never hated her more than I did at that moment. How could she know that my parents' marriage was crumbling that my life was over and still force me to volunteer for a charity just because she hated who my replacement was. They may be helping the pediatrics wing at the hospital but this was really just another country club social event.

"Hmm thanks, Is Alice in her room?"

"No she and Jacob are by the pool."

She pats my head and I smile in return but it's more like a grimace because I'm so fucking angry I could hit her. In my pursuit to find Alice I run into the second worst thing in my day and by run into I mean literally hit my face straight into his surprisingly soft wet chest.

"Jeez Swan if you needed an excuse to get your hands on my shirtless bod you should've just said so."

His statement causes me to look at this so called 'bod' and now I'm wondering just how accurate my gay joke was I mean the guy had one hand on his hip, "Hey Jacob I didn't see you there do you know where Alice is?"

"Yeah she's by the pool."

"Ok thanks,"

I make my way towards the pool and I'm about to do a 180 turn when I realize who she's standing with but before I can back out Alice calls me over.

"Bella come here!"

"Oh hey Al, Edward." And dammit if he didn't look so sexy in that business suit but I can't ogle for too long because Mr. Sexy Suit decides to give me a hug that lasts longer than half a second this time.

"Hey Swan, when did you start wearing dresses?"

"I've been wearing dresses since before I even knew what clothes were, you know perks of being the mayors lovely daughter." I try to look all angel like but my sarcastic tone does a good job of undermining the sincerity.

"Aw lint it aint too bad at least you have nicer legs than wildebeests over here." His statement is supposed to make me laugh but I'm too shocked over the compliment to my legs. It's a good thing I have a cover for my stoic facial expression.

"Really Edward 'lint' when are you going to let that nickname go?"

"The day your dad stops calling you bellybutton."

At that moment all I can hear is Alice making this weird gargling noise and all I can feel are my eyes starting to burn informing me of impending tears. I'm about to slap him straight across the face but I eventually enter back into sanity and remind myself that he doesn't know and especially not about the fact that the last thing my 'Dad' called me was a bitch and hasn't spoken to me since.

"Um yeah I'm actually not feeling that well I have to leave so I just came to say good luck at law school." My voice wavers and I run right before the tears start falling because I refuse to let Edward out of all people see me cry.

I have my phone on speed dial before I even leave the Cullen property "Hey Jasper I'm coming over."

**AN: So I know it's all over the place at the moment but bear with me it will piece together as the story progresses. Just remember that there are three simultaneous plots occurring; her own personal problems, her family problems and of course her relationship with Edward they will all eventually intersect one another but at the moment I want to focus on all of them separately. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So this should've been written in the first chapter of the story but if you're reading this story I greatly appreciate it and immensely love you all for humoring my terrible writing skills. So please leave me your feedback even if it is to tell me that the story sucks and I should stop writing. Ok thank you and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters all credit goes to Stephanie Meyers I just warp her innocent twi reality into the mess of my words. **

_The thing about parents is they have to always be right. Failure is not a word in their dictionary. When I first hit puberty and was a bratty screaming crying my life is so unfair teenager I had also learnt that there were something's I knew about better than my parents. Like the fact that both my parents were totally incapable of understanding new technology (till this day we still own and use a vcr player). But if you ever tried to help said parents understand something you knew better than they did or explain why you were right it could go one of two ways. One they'd find a way to make sure to completely confuse you so you would forget why you were right and they wrong or they would scream and ground you for trying to undermine their intelligence. Moral of the story is parents hate being wrong and doing wrong things because parents hate apologizing. _

"Thanks Jazz!" He stops the car in front of my house gives me a kiss on the head and leaves. It's starting to rain and as much as I would rather stay away from my house I do not want to get sick either.

I enter with dread in the pit of my stomach when I realise the lights are on "You're late Isabella."

"Oh so I'm Isabella now did bitch not roll off the tongue nicely enough Mr. Mayor." I'm angry and I don't even try to hide the malice in my voice.

"I was drunk Bells I didn't mean it I was just…"

"You were just what Dad, what in this world can make it right to cheat on your wife and call your daughter a bitch."

"Nothing makes it right but I'm trying."

I can't help but scoff, "Really Charlie are you trying to make it right because all I've seen you do ever since it's happened is avoid it, and pretend like it didn't exist all you are is a fucking coward." As soon as it's out of my mouth I know I've gone too far.

He grabs me by my upper arms and is inches away from my face when I not only notice the numerous empty beer bottles but can also smell the alcohol on his breath. "Listen to me Isabella you are my daughter and you will respect me." He yanks harder and I refuse to cry to show him my weakness, "You will do as I say you snotty little brat, now go to your room."

I can feel the blood painfully rushing back into my arms as I run upstairs straight into the bathroom and heave the contents of my stomach straight into the shiny porcelain appliance.

I feel like I'm suffocating I'm choking on my own saliva now, in the back of my mind it registers that I may just be having a panic attack but I feel like I'm about to die and for the first time ever I realize that the thought of death isn't scary so I open the drawer and wrap my fingers on the now familiar metal object.

…_...

I used to hate Mondays but now that Renee was gone on her 'business trip' and Charlie had begun his Dr. Jekyll Mr. Hyde act I wasn't allowed to leave the house for anywhere other than school in simpler terms I was grounded.

I pulled on a full sleeves top even though it was unseasonably warm for April in Forks so as to hide the ugly blue bruises that had formed after my run in with dear daddy on Saturday night. I forego breakfast and drove straight to school. I could tell as soon as I got out of my Audi that something was off, because all eyes were on me.

I shouldn't be paranoid because the Forks rumor mill is always rampant with garbage but with the current state of my family I was just a little strung out.

As soon as I step foot inside the building all my previous fears were put to rest and new ones had built their way in my chest. A single picture covers each and every locker in the hallway a picture of a naked girl on her knees in front of an equally naked man. The only worrisome tid-bit is, is that naked girl is me a clearly horrendous Photoshop but the residents of Forks are nothing if not morons and all eyes are trained on me.

Now I could go up to my locker rip the damn picture off and start my day as normal when I'd show no reaction people would stop caring and realize it's probably fake but because I'd just gone through the shittiest two weeks of my life I couldn't stop the tears that spilled from my eyes.

I turned around and am about to run when I come face to face with whom other than Jessica Stanley.

"Oh Bella maybe if you came to church more often God would have been protected you from this," And as she pulls me in a hug and whispers the next part in my ear I realise just how innocent Jessica Stanley is not, "Your father broke my family bitch and now I'm going to break you."

I learnt a very valuable lesson today; you don't know fear till the preacher's daughter threatens your life.

…_...

I don't how or why I ended up at La Push beach all I knew was that I needed to run. So with the calm voice of Birdy in my ears and the adrenaline in my veins I ran. I don't know how long I ran but at some point I just sat down covered in sweat and cried. How did life get so shitty how did my whole life take a 180 turn in a little over two weeks.

"Hey, you ok?"

I screamed as I felt the owner of the voice touch my shoulder. I was about to throw my iPod at him and run when I recognized the intruder.

"What the fuck Edward never sneak up on a person like that."

"Well you should never sit beside the ocean in a middle of a storm so I guess we're both breaking rules today." Only now do I realise its pouring Jesus when did I become so ignorant of my surroundings.

"Shit…"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"I was running and then sat down when I got tired I must've fallen asleep!" I can't look in his eyes as I say this because I've never felt more pathetic in my life.

"Bullshit, you were crying." He's staring at me so intensely and I just want to punch him for calling me out like this.

"Why does it matter to you and what are you even doing here in the middle of a storm."

"I saw your car and was wondering if you got dragged into the ocean you know with your shitty luck it could happen." I hate his smirk right now so I decided glaring and stalking away are the mature thing to do. But Edward takes it upon himself to ruin my dramatic exit and catches me by the waist. "Hey look I'm sorry, you're upset, want to tell me what's wrong?"

He looks sincere and so hot in the rain and I just want to lick his face but instead I reply with a simple "Nothing's wrong."

I don't move and neither does he and for a while were just staring one another down until the thunder interrupts us.

"Hey ok let's get you in the car and warmed up I think I have a towel or something."

"Edward its fine I can just drive home and dry up."

"You're not driving that car in this weather."

"Edward I always drive that car in this type of weather."

"Yeah but you were crying and just sat in the rain for god knows how long so it is my duty to let you not drive in the rain while you're having a mental breakdown." This time I do laugh because I probably am having a mental breakdown.

We reach his range rover and he makes me sit while he goes to retrieve the towels. What he brings back could be construed as a towel I suppose.

"I am not drying myself up with that!"

"Why not I mean its small but it'll do the job."

"Edward it has grease on it and that's not small that is miniature."

"Well I'm sorry this is all I have."

"Edwards it's fine ill just change when I get home."

"Oh you know what I have a sweater back there just change into that, there's nothing I can do about your shorts but the sweaters pretty big so maybe it'll cover your legs.."

"I'm fine Edward my house isn't that far."

"You'll also catch pneumonia by the time we get there."

"Edward I'll be fin…"

"Bella I'm going to law school in five months you really can't win this argument."

"Fine, give me the damn shirt." I take the shirt from him and I expect him to turn around or something but he just stands there and he's blushing so hard that I can't contain my inquisition, "Are you ok Edward you look like a fire truck!"

He rolls his eyes and rubs the back of his neck as he apologizes to me.

"What are you saying sorry for? Not having any towels?"

"No, Jesus Bella I'm sorry for that remark about your Dad I didn't know what had happened Alice only told me everything after you left I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that." His voice is so sincere and there's this wet lock of his hair stuck to his forehead and I just want to melt because he has never looked more attractive, instead I just accept his apology and give him a hug.

"Is that all?"

"Um actually no I'm sorry for something else as well!"

Now I'm actually confused, "For what?"

"Ok well here it goes, I don't know if you remember or not but at Emmetts wedding we both got pretty drunk actually we got wasted and then I guess we somehow…we just found ourselves in the janitors closet and made out but the worst part is I puked on you afterwards."

He looks so embarrassed and I can't help but laugh, "So are you sorry for making out with me or for puking on me?"

"I don't know both maybe."

"Well don't worry Edward I do remember I wasn't that drunk so as much I hated being covered in puke you do not have to feel sorry for taking advantage of me or anything."

"Ok good I'm really sorry about puking on you though but if I may ask since when have you fantasized about making out with me Swan?"

"Since I was half a champagne bottle gone."

"Oh so it wasn't because you're so incredibly attracted to me huh? I'm pretty sure that's how you phrased it."

"Oh my goodness I never said that!" Now my face is scorching because I totally said that.

"Yes you did but don't worry swan cause as my memory recalls I was pretty attracted to you as well." And then Edward is looking at me and the ball is totally in my court I could just attack his mouth with mine and he'd let me but I'm a wuss and I take the easy way out instead.

"Aw that's so sweet Edward I'll be sure to let Emmett know about your interest in his little sister." I stick my tongue out as I say this to show my silliness but really I'm just hoping he'll suck my tongue into his mouth. Holy shit I needed to control my horny conscience.

"Ahh touché Swan touché, ok I'll just stand out here while you change ." And just like that the moments gone.

"Ok!"

I'm pissed off at my lack of flirting capabilities and abundance of moment ruining skills so I quickly and angrily change in to the sweatshirt but I barely have it covered over my bellybutton before Edward barges back in to the car.

"What the fuck happened to your arms."

"Nothing! Why the hell were you watching me change?"

"Bella that's not 'nothing' those are handprint shaped bruises on your arms."

"Don't avoid my question douchebag why were you watching me while I changed."

"Bella who the fuck did this to you?" His voice is so murderous and I'm unintentionally scared by it.

"Why does it matter to you just take me home or better yet I'll just drive myself home."

"Bella wait don't do anything stupid I wasn't watching you change ok I just looked over to see if you were finished and that's when I saw it, now tell me who the fuck did that to you!"

"It was an accident ok he didn't mean it." I say it quietly and look out my window because suddenly I feel exhausted and for some reason I want to let it out I need to tell someone but at the same time I don't want anyone to know

Edward gently puts his hand on my shoulder and I have to fight the tears that are building in my eyes.

There's an unsettling silence in the car which thankfully Edward breaks, "Bella if you're in an abusive relationship tell me we can get you out ok anyone who can do this to you does not love you."

This time I can't stop the tears as they spill down my cheeks, "Edward I'm not in an abusive relationship."

"Shhh come here don't cry," he tucks me in his chest and I cry into his already wet t-shirt "tell me who did it and I'll help you ok."

"He was just so drunk and he was already angry that I came home late but I had to get in the last word and I couldn't stop myself from pissing him off even more and he just grabbed me too tightly." The tears stop and I can't stop shaking but it feels good to let it out.

"Are you telling me Charlie did this?" I stop shaking as a single chill runs down my spine at the tone of Edward's voice. "That son of a bitch, I'm calling Emmett right now actually I'm calling the cops this is child abuse." He's pulling out his phone and I feel so helpless so like the mature individual I am I try to wrestle it out from his hands.

"Edward I told you this in confidence because I was vulnerable you are not allowed to tell anyone ever."

"Are you fucking serious right now Bella your father abused you I'm calling the fucking cops and where the hell was your mom when this was happening?"

"My mom's on a business trip and my dad didn't abuse me he just got carried away he never hit me he just held on too hard."

"Bella you need to at least tell your mom or Emmett."

"I can't my family is too fucked up these days anyways and if you even tell a single person I'll file a sexual harassment suit because I caught you watching me change."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"No, I'm not."

"Fine but you sure as hell aren't staying in that house till your mom's back."

"And where the hell will I go Emmett needs to focus on Rose not me and who the fuck knows when my mom will be back!"

"Fine you'll just stay at our house mom and dad won't mind they already know what's going on, just tell them you wanted to get away from your dad for a bit."

"Edwar…"

"Bella for once please don't argue with me please for my sanity don't go back there." I can't even recognize the tone of Edwards voice it's a mixture of vulnerability, pleading and sadness and that tone alone makes me agree without any more fight.

"Ok."

"Good." As Edward drives out of the beach premises I look at the time and realise I've been here for four hours. I look at my phone and have 6 missed calls and 20 messages all from Alice.

"Shit, I'm just gonna call Alice ok!"

"Ok is everything all right?"

"Yeah just something at school she's worried about my whereabouts."

Edward sort of hums so I pull out my phone and call her back.

"BELLA WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Calm down Alice I'm fine."

"Don't tell me your fine you've been MIA for four hours."

"Yeah sorry I've been out of it tough day you know."

"I'm so sorry B ugh Jessica's such a bitch I didn't think she could get so low!"

"It's fine Alice she's hurting this is how she decided to lash out, I know the pictures aren't real and I really don't give a fuck what the shallow dimwits of Forks High think of me."

"Are you sure? I can try to find the real picture and prove that it's not you." She sounds defeated because as much as I'd love for that to happen her finding that picture are slim to none and even if she did the fucktards that are our classmates still wouldn't believe it.

"Its fine Al just don't worry I'm fine." I'm not I can feel myself choking up again the feeling you get when you're trying supress your tears but no one needs to know about the dark clouds that have filled my thoughts for the last two weeks clouds that get stormier with each passing day.

"Ok, where are you right now? I'll come meet you."

"Oh I'm just at home, I was about to take a nap actually." Edward gives me a strange look but I choose to ignore it.

"Alright I'll come over after school!"

"NO! I mean its fine I'll come over when I wake up from my nap."

"Ok, let's do that see ya later then."

"Hmmm, oh and Alice is it ok if I stay the night?"

"Yeah sure I'll just let mom know, anyways got to get to class bye betch."

"Bye Al." I know she can tell something's off but I love her so much more for not bringing it up.

I look over towards Edward and he's smirking and keeps giving me these sly glances, "What's so smirk worthy Cullen?"

"Nothing, I'm just wondering why you didn't tell Alice that you were with me?"

"Because your sister is nosy and I didn't feel like giving her an hour long explanation."

"Sure Swan whatever you say," he keeps smirking and its infuriating me "Anyways since we have some time to kill until you 'wake up from your nap' and since you've emotionally drained yourself, let's go get lunch and you can explain to me what these pictures are."

He looks over at me with the stupid smirk still attached to his face and it's then that I learn my second lesson of the day Edward Cullen is equally as nosy as his sister.

**AN: This story will be pretty short so there won't be a lot of angst fear not. And hope you enjoyed the new chapter and while you wait for the next chapter enjoy Kristen at TIFF **


End file.
